The Untold Stories of Darth Vader
by EBsayian
Summary: This takes place between Episodes 3 and 4.  These are the stories that have shapped Darth Vader to what he is today.  The chronicles of Darth Vader and his apprentice Darth Venus are now complete.
1. Vader's Apprentice

I do not own Star Wars. If you see characters you do not recognize they are probably mine. This is my first fanfic so please review. If I don't have enough reviews I will not continue the story.

**Darth Vader's Apprentice**

**BOOOMMM!** A shot blows up the ground near the dark lord, but Vader doesn't

flinch unlike the men beside him. It had been a week ago since he received the order to liberate the planet of Raven 5 and a boring week it had been. The rebels here didn't give much of a fight nor did the people that lived on the planet. He had not had a real challenge in five years. He at least wished he could receive information of his old master maybe that would be an interesting fight. He decided to leave to his ship and wait for the call that the battle was finished. But before he could a Stromtrooper walked up beside him.

"My lord we have captured a girl." Vader was a bit ticked off that the solider had stopped him for such unimportant news. "And why should this information be consulted with me" he said.

"Because before we could capture her she took down ten of our troops." Vader was a taken back a bit. "How old is the girl."

"She looks to be around seven or eight sir." Now things started to get interesting. "Where is she being held now."

"In cell block A-14 my lord" the trooper responded. As Darth Vader walked towards the cell he wondered if she could be the daughter of a Jedi. If she was than maybe she could be turned so that she would serve the Empire. If she was really great she could become one of the Emperor's Hands. If not than he would kill her where she stands.

As the door opened he saw a little girl crouching in the corner. Chains were tied around the girl probably to keep her under control. Certainly this was not the girl they were talking about. She looked like she could barley kill one trooper let alone ten. She had fiery red hair, dark red eyes, and was hardly fit to be a warrior. She turned to look up and stared at him. She didn't look afraid of him. In fact even though she was looking at him her mind was someplace else. Vader could feel anger and hatred within her not towards him but someone else. "There will be no need for those." With a wave of Vader's hand the chains feel to the floor. She still said or did nothing but look at him.

Vader walks towards her and gets almost right above her and says "Give me one reason I shouldn't destroy you." That would put fear in the girl he thought. Yet she still did nothing. After what seemed to feel like hours she finally opened her mouth to speak. "If I were only stronger than I could have killed them all." When she said that Vader thought he saw in her days before the Empire, he thought he saw himself when he was young and naive. Vader took his saber from his belt. "You are quite interesting little girl that is why I will give you a choice. Either grab my hand and be released from this cell or grab the hilt of this lightsaber and be killed." The girl reaches up and slowly touches the saber. "You have made a wise decision" said the dark lord of the Sith.


	2. Vader's Apprentice part 2

I do not own Star Wars. If you see characters you do not recognize they are probably mine. This is my first fanfic so please review. If I don't have enough reviews I will not continue the story.

**Darth Vader's Apprentice**

**Part 2**

Vader grabs the girls hand and pulls her up so she can stand. He then forces her through the door and makes her walk down the hallway. They turn and another door opens showing a row of tables with chairs.

"SIT" he commanded her. A soldier walks over to Vader and gives a short bow.

"Give her anything she desires treat her as you would treat me" said Vader to the officer. With that the Sith lord walked out of the room. The officer walks towards the girl and looks at her bewildered

"Your lucky to be alive" he said.

Hours later Vader returned. "Come with me he said to the girl." As they were walking Vader thought he would try to learn more about the girls origins.

"What is your name" he said. The girl looked up at him and responded "My name is Ja-ni." As the girl talked Vader could tell that some of the death had left her eyes and she seemed to be more aware of her surroundings.

She looked at Vader and said "I choose to die why have I been spared." Vader really didn't know himself but he gave her this response

"People that would rather live and lose their pride then die with honor don't deserve to serve the Empire." The door to the shuttle closed and the ship blasted off towards the _Executor. _

As the doors opened back up a commander stepped in front and says "My lord the Emperor would like to speak with you.

"While I talk to the Emperor start heading to the Death Star I want to see its progress." Vader and Ja-ni walked to a room that was very dark and suddenly Vader got on one knee and knelt towards what appeared to be nothing.

Then a hologram appeared of a very old man. Vader quickly grabbed Ja-ni's arm and jerked her down to get her to also bow. She felt as if he ripped her arm off. The man then spoke "It is good to see you my old friend."

"The feeling is mutual my master." Ja-ni couldn't believe it this is the man that everyone feared. He was the only person that Darth Vader the dark lord of the Sith would obey.

"And who is this" asked the Emperor.

"Her name is Ja-ni and she comes from Raven 5 the Force is strong in this one master. I thought you could take her as one of your_ Hands_ and train her" replied Darth Vader. The Emperor then closed his eyes and breathed in heavily.

"No, I will not train her you will take her as your apprentice she seems to want it that way" he said as he smiled. How did he know what she was thinking she thought.

"Yes, my master."

"The reason I have called you is that it's time we revisit the planet of Kashyyyk. I trust you know what to do." The transmission then ended.

Darth Vader rose but Ja-ni still bowed but instead of to the Emperor she bowed towards her new master. Vader in a deep dark voice said "Do you wish to learn the power of the dark side of the Force." She responded with "If you teach than I will learn."

"Hence forth you shall be known as Darth Venus. Now raise."

"YES MY MASTER."


	3. Space Kashyyyk

I do not own Star Wars. If you see characters you do not recognize they are probably mine. This is my first fanfic so please review.

**Space Kashyyyk**

The fire raged engulfing everything insight, Ja-ni curled up in the corner watched as Stormtroopers shot at men who just started to live in there house a couple of weeks ago. She knew they called themselves rebels but she never what they were rebelling against, she knew now.

One of the men that she started to really get to know tried to pick her up and escape from the house, but she didn't want to go she wanted to stay with her parents who had been shot and killed in the crossfire. The man kept on insisting that she go with him until finally everything went out of focus.

She could see what was happening but could not control herself.

She grabbed the knife from the man's back pocket and broke his wrist. She then jumped in front of a Stromtrooper and stabbed him with the knife.

When the troopers partner saw what she did he turned and fired. Before the blast reached her she through the body of the trooper that she just stabbed in front of the bullet and before he hit the ground she jumped on his back and hurled herself in front of the other Stormtrooper and stabbed him.

Grabbing his gun she shot eight other Stormtroopers until one of them came up and knocked her out.

Ja-ni jumped up from the bed sweating from the nightmare she just had. She looked at the clock that said 1600 hours had passed. They were going to land on Kashyyyk soon and she needed to be at the briefing.

She got dressed in her new clothes which her master had told her were her new Sith robes. She dashed out the door and ran towards the briefing room. She entered as quietly as possible seeing as how it already had started.

No matter how quietly she had entered she could not fool him the dark lord of the Sith. He would have to scold her later because Grand Moff Tarkin was addressing the troops about the plan at that moment.

"In order to cripple the Wookies on Kashyyyk we will need to destroy the inner fortress before we can do any real damage. That is why I have appointed a team of imperial commando's to get behind the wall and then blast it from the inside. While this is being done we will provide decoy troops to draw there attention away from you. After the wall is broken we will then send in support and capture them. Darth Vader will now tell you something before we head out.

Darth Vader rose from the chair and walked towards the podium he turned and said "The Emperor himself has asked for you the 501st to raid Kashyyyk. If at all possible the Emperor wants some Wookies to be captured alive."

A Stormtrooper stood up as if to give a comment. "Proceed with your question trooper."

"Thank you sir. During the Clone Wars we were dispatched at Kashyyyk and killed most of the Wookies. How could they have reestablished there army in so little time."

"First trooper you did say that you had destroyed most of the Wookies and not all. Then some were in space on their own missions, and then reproduction counts for the rest of them."

The trooper then bowed and sat back down. "You are the best of the best, you are the only ones who can accomplish this mission within fifteen minutes. Remember this is for the Emperor so give it your all."

The lights in the room brightened and the 501st stood up and left the room. Darth Vader then walked towards her. She bowed and sounding a little angry Vader said "Why were you late to the meeting Venus."

Venus responded with "Sorry master my alarm clock didn't go off."

"Make sure you don't make the same mistake twice. I will not tolerate people thinking I'm going easy on you."

"Yes master." As they walked to the bridge of the_ Executor_ she asked him "Why does the Emperor wish to have the Wookies alive."

"The people on Kamino think they have found a way to fuse the genes of Stormtroopers with other species and if you have ever seen the raw power of a Wookie then you would know why."

"Not to be rude master but I have one last question."

"Go on" he said.

"Why do the troopers have to do this within a span of fifteen minutes."

"Because the foundations of the Old Republic are still standing and if the Senate heard about this they would be furious so we are going to mask this operation as a rescue mission. The Wookies will send a distress signal that there is a terrible virus going around killing them and we come in to save them. After the experiments are finished we give them some drugs and they will awaken on their planet and think that nothing had ever happened. The Senate will be fooled and the Emperor will have his new Stormtroopers."

Vader and Venus stood on the bridge as they watched the planet which would soon be crushed by the Empires iron fist.


	4. Kashyyyk

I do not own Star Wars. If you see characters you do not recognize they are probably mine. This is my first fanfic so please review.

**Kashyyyk**

Engines roared and guns fired as the battle of Kashyyyk began. Vader and Venus stood behind the lines waiting for the signal of the Imperial Commandos.

In their camouflaged uniforms the Commandos snuck behind enemy lines without a sound. The leader signaled to one of his subordinates to aim his rocket launcher towards the gate switch. He aims. SWOOSH. The missile left and blew up the switch but the gate did not open. Gun fire then rang out from the Wookies and the Commandos.

"This is FX 12. There on to us they had a decoy switch were going to..."

Just then a Wookie helicopter appeared before them with a Wookie who had a chaingun in his hands. He smiled and growled.

"FX 12 are you there FX 12." The lieutenant could hear the gun shots in the background. "Inform lord Vader."

Darth Vader watched on as the wall still stood. He started to become pissed when they came back he would kill one of them for taking so long.

A Stormtrooper walked up behind Vader and said "lord Vader the Imperial Commandos have been killed."

Vader responded with "Then I will do it myself." As Vader began to walk towards the Wookie stronghold Venus ran up to him.

"Master let me go."

"And why do you wish to go in my place?"

"I sense that you do not trust me master that I am a liability to you. So let me prove my loyalty and strength to you." Vader stood there for a minute and at that moment saw himself when Obi-wan was teaching him.

He sighed and said "You have one minute and then I will take over. Take that detpack over there and this." Vader handed her his lightsaber "You'll need it and may the Force be with you." She bowed and said "I will not disappoint you my master."

With that Venus leapt into the air and on to the battlefield. For the first time in a long time Vader trusted someone besides himself in battle. She had learned a lot in a short amount of time. As he looked on he knew he would have to join the battle or the troops would not survive. He hoped Venus would destroy the switch before then.

Venus jumped into one of the huts attached to the trees and ignited the lightsaber and destroyed all the Wookies inside. She would have to sneak in from the side because no matter how powerful the lightsaber was it could not deflect hundreds of blasts at once. She jumped from pillar to pillar and on top of the fortress the Wookies had built without a sound.

Vader couldn't stand there any longer if he did the Wookies would get the upper hand. He jumped and glided down to the sands of the battlefield.

Vader had entered battle and he would make sure that they knew it.

He used the Force to push about 20 Wookies back. He grabbed one Wookie and chocked it until it became unconscious and then let it go. Vader was powerful but he couldn't take on an army.

Venus was the Empires only hope.

Venus felt it was time and she jumped down and battled Wookie after Wookie getting scratched and shot a couple of times but she still battled on until out of the corner of her eye she spotted the gate switch.

She throw the detpack and detonated it. The fortress wall then fell. She had did it with time to spare.

A shot rang out and grazed her shoulder. She yelled and gave the Wookie and angry glare before she forced jumped up the wall and killed the Wookie.

When she looked out over the barricade she saw hundreds of Stormtroopers jumping off ships and capturing Wookies. Vader saw the wall fall and looked up to see his young apprentice bruised and breathing hard.

She looked down at Vader and he nodded.

They had won.


	5. Assassination

I do not own Star Wars. If you see characters you do not recognize they are probably mine. **Thanks for the reviews keep it up. **

**Assassination**

The Emperor was making his way to the platform that would float in the center of the Senate hall to make his speech. On his left was Senator Orn Free Taa and on his right Darth Venus.

As a reward for being the hero in the battle of Kashyyyk she was assigned to be the bodyguard for the Emperor. She felt somewhat pissed off because the people on Kamino could not fuse the genes of Wookies and the Stormtroopers. Instead of letting the Wookies back to their home planet they were kept or sold as slaves. She wondered why so many men had to die for a bunch of walking carpets.

Her master had to go off and destroy the remnants of the CIS on Mustafar. So she felt a little lonely but knowing her master's lightsaber was by her side made her feel a bit better. As the platform lifted into the center of the Senate she saw thousands of people. She had never seen or been to a Senate meeting and thought it might be exciting.

"It's not that interesting trust me" the Emperor whispered. She looked at him befuddled and then remembered he could read minds. I'm gonna have to learn how to do that she thought.

It turns out the Emperor was right endless negotiations, babbling, and constant whining was about all that happened in the Senate. She was becoming board. If she was the hero of Kashyyyk then why was she being punished with this. Of coarse protecting the Emperor was an honor she just wished she didn't have to do it here. Suddenly she felt a rift through the Force.

She looked around trying not to look to obvious. When she spotted a man in a cloak. She slowly put here hand near here master's lightsaber ready for him to attack.

The man pulled a gun and fired at the Emperor but Venus ignited her saber and reflected the blast back at him. The man smiled as he died and Venus wondered why. When someone gasped she turned around to see a Jedi jumping towards the Emperor.

Before the Jedi could even get the Emperor's attention Venus had thrown her lightsaber and cut off the Jedi's head. She looked around to see that the Queen of Naboo was missing. The Emperor then said "I will postpone this meeting until I have found out who has made an attempt on my life."

As the platform lowered Venus turned to master Sidious "My lord I have an idea of who ordered the assassination."

"It's the queen of Naboo isn't it."

"Yes."

"Then I entrust you Darth Venus to take what is left of the 501st and any other team you might need and make a regime change on Naboo."

"It shall be done my master."

While waiting to arrive at Naboo Venus reviewed the information the Imperial Intelligence had gathered to prepare a plan for battle. Vader always taught her that it is not the fleshy shell that counts in war it is the mind. They would be arriving in the city of Theed's to engage in battle.

She turned her chair towards the visor screen and contacted General Tagge "get the troops in the briefing room and hurry."

It was nightfall when the Imperial shuttles landed and the troopers stormed out and fought their way into the inner gate. They had to fight off the Naboo guards and wait outside or the Defense Grid would kill them.

Meanwhile Venus and a team Stormtrooper's, all unit types, jumped from rooftop to rooftop searching for the Queen. She motioned for a Shock Troopers to come to her.

"Take out the Auto Laser Truant Defense Grid." She then heard General Tagge's voice through her comlink. "The Queen has released her Jedi bodyguards."

"Inform the Scout Troopers that they and I will handle them" she said. She jumped down and slaughtered a Jedi as the Grid blow up. Stormtroopers engulfed the area as soon as the Grid fell. Jedi were being killed every minute by sniper rifles or the blade of Venus's saber until the Queen herself appeared to try and save her people.

The Queen had killed two Stormtroopers until Venus jumped in front of her. "Congratulations Senator you are going to made an example of for the Empire" said the yellow eyed Sith.

"You can destroy my body but not what it stands for, there will be others." Just as the Queen said that a bullet pierced her skull and the Queen fell to the floor.

"And I'll be there to kill them" said Venus. She looked up and give the Scout Trooper a thumbs up and he returned the sign. It was the first time Venus or the 501st had been called on to change a planet's government been not there last.

After the battle Venus was given part of the 501st as her own army and the 501st became known as the Sith lords first.


	6. Trouble in the Empire

I do not own Star Wars. If you see characters you do not recognize they are probably mine. Thanks for the reviews keep it up. Also at the end of this story I want to give my viewers a choice of whether they want me to continue through the Star Wars movies or that they would rather have it stop before episode 4.

**Trouble in the Empire**

"Sorry to say this to you guys but I've got the Royal Flush."

The other Stormtroopers through down their cards and started yelling stuff as they walked away. "Thanks for the credits" Venus said while picking up her money. It was sad really because Venus had been left to keep watch over the Death Star.

The Emperor had went back to Corusant and her master was still handling things on Mustafar so she was practically all alone except for the thousands of Stormtroopers that were in the Death Star. "lord Venus" an officer said. "What is it commander."

"Mara Jade has just arrived to refill her supplies. I just thought you might want to know."

"Thank you officer. You are dismissed." Venus had learned a lot about Mara Jade. She was the Emperors favorite among the_ Emperors Hands _and she could hear the Emperors commands across the galaxy better than anyone except maybe her master. In the beginning she was just like Venus herself.

Mara had been taken away from her family by the Emperor. The Emperor held her in the most highest esteem. It was rumored that she could even match Vader in lightsaber skill and in Force powers. She had to see this woman.

She had the figure of a dancer. Red flaming hair and piercing green eyes. She looked just like Venus except 10 years older and with longer curled hair. Venus bowed as Mara walked past her. Mara suddenly stopped when she looked at the young girl before her.

This must have been Vader's apprentice that so many imperials had talked about. She was so sick of hearing about her when an evil smile came to her lips. Let's just see how good you really are Darth Venus.

"Venus!" Venus jumped up from her bow to see what she had to say. "I have heard many stories about you and I think you are a great warrior." Venus nodded her head and said "Thank you Mis Jade."

"So what do you say me and you had a lightsaber duel just for fun. To see who is stronger and we turn the saber's power down to where it only will paralyze the body part you hit for about three hours." Venus wasn't so sure about this Mara seemed much stronger than her and would beat her for sure. But she wouldn't die from it and it seemed like a fun idea. "When and where shall we meet Mara."

"I'm tired right now so we shall meet in this very place in two hours."

Venus was in Darth Vader's personally training room. She would battle with the droids for an hour and then rest for an hour. The two droids came at her with speed no human or Stormtrooper could match. She dodged the droids by stepping backwards and came at them in a W formation.

She stepped forward and swiftly cut the droids head off. Then stepped back again to get away from the other droids attack. She came forward and spun around slashing the droid in the torso.

Mara didn't train. She just sat there reading a book because she knew she was going to win with the ace she had up her sleeve.

The two women stepped forward, igniting their lightsabers. "Let's see which is better an _Emperors Hand_ or a Sith lord." Mara jumped up and almost touched the ceiling. She then came back down as the two blades sizzled and cracked as they clashed against each other.

Sorry this was so short people but I think I like the idea of this cliffhanger.


	7. Trouble in the Empire part 2

I do not own Star Wars. If you see characters you do not recognize they are probably mine. Thanks for the reviews keep it up. Also at the end of this story I want to give my viewers a choice of whether they want me to continue through the Star Wars movies or that they would rather have it stop before episode 4.

**Trouble in the Empire**

**Part 2**

The Stormtroopers onboard the Death Star had talked about this fight for the past two hours. Bets had been placed and none were on Mara.

The sabers spun around so much that it made it look like four sabers were being used. So far the fight was going in Venus favor.

She was backing Mara near a Tie Fighter that had been left on deck. Mara jumped onto it and Venus followed. Mara was slashing her saber from the right to the left but nothing worked. Vader had taught her well.

Mara jumped behind Venus and Venus spun around to block her attack but the attack never came because Mara slashed through the wing of the Tie Fighter and it fell with Venus with it. It looked as if it would fall on top of Venus but she throw her saber into the air and cut the wing in two so it didn't touch her.

Mara got angry it was time to cheat.

She slowly opened a pouch and jumped up and grabbed another lightsaber from the pouch. Venus blocked both sabers barely and said "You never said we could use two lightsabers."

"I never said we couldn't either." Venus tried here best to block both saber attacks but it was getting harder and harder. Venus used the Force to grab a piece of the Tie Fighter wing and throw it at Mara but she throw her sabers to cut it to pieces.

With Mara distracted Venus dashed towards Mara and hit her right arm with the lightsaber. The arm dropped the saber and went numb. Mara backed away deflecting Venus's attacks. Mara had no choice she would have to use her ace.

She had planted a blaster near the battle just in case it didn't look like she would win. Mara used the Force to aim the blaster and fired. Venus fell to the floor surprised by the attack. She tried to get back up but couldn't. Mara pulled the lightsaber towards her that Darth Vader had given to Venus and slashed it so it could never be used again.

"NO" Venus groaned.

"Look at Darth Vader's appprentice NOW." Mara grunted the last word as she kicked Venus across the floor. Mara took her one good arm and used Force lightning to strike Venus.

Venus screamed in pain as her body began filling with electricity. The Stormtroopers raised their guns and said "Drop your lightsaber and put your hands in the air."

"You would choose this weakling over me" replied Mara.

The Stormtroopers stood there. "DROP YOUR SABER" they yelled. She throw her saber at the door lock and the door closed. "I have gotten sick and tired of your praise." She shocks Venus some more and then stops.

"All the Emperor could talk about was how you were the Empires prodigy." She shocks her some more.

"Well you can't take over the Empire if your dead." She lifts up her saber as the door opens. "This is the end."

She brings her saber down only to meet another crimson saber.

She looks up to see the wielder and is terrified by him.

His breathing symbolizes the death of most people it was him the dark lord of all the Sith, Darth Vader.

"lord Vader you weren't expected to be back for another couple of hours."

"Don't dodge the subject Mara Jade. You tried to kill my apprentice and to me that is unforgivable." Vader and Mara's lightsabers powered down and Vader picked Venus up and carried her over to some Stormtroopers.

"Take her to the medical wing and see if she's alright." Mara said in a cocky tone "You baby her to much Darth Vader."

Darth Vader turned around slowly she could almost see the angry radiating off him. He walked up to her and got right in her face "Watch what you say to me or you will end up dead" Darth Vader said in deep dark voice. "You wouldn't dare touch me.

"You won't talk your way out of this one."

"The Emperor wouldn't let you..." She was cut off by Vader. "I will take the Emperor's displeasure if it keeps you out of my sight forever." Vader reignites his lightsaber and so does Mara.

Mara tries to do Force lightning on Vader but he blocks it with one hand. She also used the Force to heal her hand that Venus had damaged earlier. With her hand healed she tried to defeat Vader the best she could but to no avail.

Vader was matching her moves with just one hand. Tired of fighting, Vader Forced pushed her against a wall and chokes her.

"Look at the Emperors favorite now" Vader said in a mocking tone. He then throw his lightsaber piercing Mara's chest. Her head fell down. Vader pulls his saber back towards him and places it in his belt.

He walks off and turns to a Stormtrooper "Get that filth out of my sight." The trooper salutes and says "Yes sir."

My character Darth Venus was originally cast for another story and I will be putting it on shortly look for Dragon Wars Episode 4 : The Last Defender


	8. Who is Darth Vader?

I do not own Star Wars. If you see characters you do not recognize they are probably mine. Thanks for the reviews keep it up. **Also this is where the plot of the story comes in so it's going to get interesting. **

**Who is Darth Vader**

(Inside Venus dreams) She saw two men fighting and one of them had cut the others limbs off. He was groaning from the pain when the other one yelled _"You were the chosen one. It was said you would destroy the Sith not join them, bring balance to the Force not leave it in darkness. _The man who spoke the words walked up and took the other man's lightsaber. The man on the ground screamed _"I hate you" _The other one turned around to say _"You were my brother Anakin, I loved you._ (Anakin... I feel like I have heard that name before but where.)Anakin then burst into flames. Burning him severely. The man then left leaving Anakin to die. Then Venus saw a familiar face, the Emperors. _"Go and get a medical capsule"_ the Emperor said (Could this have been another apprentice the Emperor had?). She then saw Anakin being given prosthetics she then saw a familiar mask being put on Anakin (No it can't be) _"lord Vader." "Yes my master." "Rise."_ Venus then jumped up with sweat dripping all over her. The dreams she had were so vivid. Had they been real. She got up from the hospital bed and put on her Sith robes and went to her masters personal chamber to ask if it was true.

She stood inside a room with a huge doom where Vader kept himself inside. The doom opened and Vader said with out even looking at her "So you are awake my young apprentice." She got on one knee to bow to him "Yes, my master." "You seem to be hesitant about something. What is it you wish to ask me." Venus did not stand back up but spoke "While I was recovering I had vivid dreams." Interrupting her Vader said "The Force can let us see into the future and the past. That is probably what you saw." "Yes, but, (pause) Before you were a Sith was your name Anakin?" Vader got up and walked right up to her bearing down on her. "Do not ever speak that name in my presence again. Do you understand." "Yes master." "Good now observe how things are going on the bridge." She stood up and walked away. As she left the room Vader thought to himself. I do not want her to remember me by that name because that name no longer applies to me. There was still apart of him, a small part, that remand Anakin Skywalker and if his enemies ever found that part they could use it against him or even worse Venus would be disappointed in him. That's right, despite his tough exterior he cared about what a nine year old girl would think of him. Even though he did not show it he thought of her as a kinda of daughter. He also know form reading her mind she thought of him as a father too. He promised himself that he would never let himself be in this kind of situation again and yet here he was caring for another person. The visor screen sizzled as a picture of Commander Tagge came on screen. "lord Vader, lord Venus has just stolen a Tie Interceptor and is going into hyper space." "What. Tell the crew to lock on to her position and follow her while you can still breathe commander and get me a secure channel to talk to her." Tagge's picture disappeared and the picture of Venus appeared. Vader stood up and yelled "What the hell do you think your doing." Venus responded with "If you want tell me about your past then I'll find out by my self." "Venus I demand you come back immediately and I promise not to punish you too severely." "I will come back (pause) when I am good and ready." She shut off the connection and went into hyperspace. He stood there feeling more angry then every before. He switched the visor back to Tagge "Commander ready my shuttle" yelled Vader. Tagge started to visible shake "Yes my lord." As the _Executor_ went into hyperspace Vader would show Venus that no one disobeyed the dark lord not even his own apprentice.


	9. Escape from the Imperial Navy

I do not own Star Wars. If you see characters you do not recognize they are probably mine. Not to be mean but if I don't get more reviews I will not continue the story.

**Escape from the Imperial Navy**

_As Venus walked down to the bridge she passed the flight deck and thought about Vader. _

_Come to think of it he had never told her about his past. She wanted to learn more. Who was the man that cut off his limbs? Who was he before becoming the dark lord?_

_She just wanted more information about him, but he knew that Vader would not give her any information nor the Emperor. She looked at her personal Tie Interceptor and stood there for a minute. _

_She started up the controls and took off. _

She looked back on what she did and it probably wasn't the best idea she had ever had.

The _Executor_ was chasing her and in this small ship she couldn't out run it or battle it. She should know something that could stop it from chasing her. She turned around put all power on forward shields and hoped this idea would work.

Tagge watched the ship come towards him as he ducked and the ship passed them. "Where is the ship now" said Tagge. An officer responded "Sir the ship has disappeared."

Vader had just stepped onto the bridge. Tagge dropped to his feet "Sir I am sorry but we have lost the ship." Tagge was getting ready for the Force choke that Vader had put on other officers that had failed him, but it never came.

Vader was to preoccupied by his apprentice jumping ship. He could not feel her presence anymore. She must be masking her presence he thought to himself. He would inform the Emperor and maybe he would know where she had went.

In the shadows of the _Executor _Venus had attached her ship to where the sensors would not detect her. She was real glad that she had remembered to dissemble the transmitter that they put on her ship. She had remembered Imperial procedure that before they went into hyperspace they would dump the trash. The hatch opened and there went the garbage. Now she detached herself and would float away like the rest of the garbage.

They jumped into hyperspace and she was safe. The only place she could think of to start her search was the planet that give birth to the Empire, Corusant. She started the engines and went into hyperspace towards Corusant.

Back on the _Executor_ Vader kneeled before the image of his master.

The Emperor had his eyes closed and was searching the Force to see where Venus was located. "I see her on Corusant searching for records of your past. But do not go to her. She will sense you and run away. Let me go to her because I can persuade her better than you can."

"Yes my master." The image disappeared and Vader knew he could not let his master get to her before him. Because she disobeyed him his master would certainly destroy her. He turned around and the visor screen showed the image of Tagge once again. "Commander Tagge."

"Yes, lord Vader."

"I wanted to be on Corusant an hour ago."

"At once my lord."

Sorry for another short chapter but if more reviews come in I promise to make them longer. Here's a preview of another story I have put on Fanfiction called Dedication through light and darkness

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anakin walks down the hall and thinks to himself, I can't believe master Yoda is making me do this.

Twelve students are sitting on the floor waiting for the teacher to come into the room. Miki leans over to Ran and says "Since master Yoda is gone for battle I hope we get a good looking teacher." Ran says back to her "Miki you know that Jedi's are forbidden attachments and you should want a teacher who can teach us secret abilities about the Force instead of him just looking good."

Miki's little brother, Sona, wished he could be beside his sister because he felt more comfortable beside her. The other students discussed what they hoped there new teacher would be like as the door slid open. Anakin walked into the room and the students all seemed to hush and it made Anakin feel kinda of embarrassed.

Miki leaned over to Ran and whispered "WHO IS THAT." Ran looked at Miki like she was dumbfounded "That is the Hero with no Fear. Anakin Skwalker the Chosen One." "Well he's good looking to me" Miki replied. Anakin thought well I better start the conversation "So um... where did master Yoda leave off." Kain raised his hand "We were starting to learn how to meditate." Anakin thought great my favorite subject. All the students replied "Yeah ours to." Anakin looked at them and then remembered "So it seems he also taught you to read minds."


	10. The Learner is now the Master

I do not own Star Wars. If you see characters you do not recognize they are probably mine. Not to be mean but if I don't get more reviews I will not continue the story. **I also need some reviews if you would rather stop before the movies or go through them.**

**The Learner is now the Master**

Venus had just arrived in the Corusant record room. She had been in the room watching old recordings and learned a lot in a short amount of time.

The battle with a Jedi named Windu and Palpatine. Anakin Skywalker chopping off Windu's hand and Palpatine becoming disfigured. Then finally Palpatine knighting Anakin as Darth Vader.

The march upon the temple. Seeing Jedi and younglings being killed left and right. She saw it all.

All of Palpatine's rise to power.

Suddenly Venus felt a rift through the Force. "The Emperor" she said.

She jumped into the vents and pulled up the screen to conceal herself. The Emperor then walked in with his bodyguards he searched the Force trying to find Venus. He snarled and as he walked out he said "Search the place I want her alive."

Venus crawled through the vents until she jumped out and glided towards a building. Through the Force she felt two bullets coming towards her.

Venus ignited her lightsaber and deflected the blasts. She jumped off the roof and then from air car to air car. Until she jumped onto a building with a man who wore a hood. He took the hood off so she could see his face.

It was Anakin Skywalker!

"Master is that you." He said nothing as he grabbed the sliver saber helt and ignited the sapphire blade. "If you wish to continue this silly mission you will have to kill me."

"No, I can't kill you. I just can't." Anakin then dashed towards her and tried to cut her face in two. Luckily she blocked.

She jumped backwards and stood in a defensive position. She didn't know what to do.

She couldn't kill the man that took her under his wing. He was like a father to her. Anakin walked towards her and said "You still have much to learn" as he Forced pushed Venus and she slid across the roof.

It took Venus a while to get up but as she did she said this "I am no longer the learner now it's your turn."

Venus jumped into the air and somersaulted down to get the two blades to clash. Then she used the Force to keep pushing the blade against Anakin.

She then dropped to the ground and swiped her feet under his to get him to fall. Venus caught her blade and raised it into the air.

She then stabbed Anakin in the stomach. Anakin vanished with a smile on his face.

Back on the _Executor _Vader awoke from the Force image he created of his earlier self to test Venus.

Underneath his mask he smiled.

Even though it hurt he had to. She has past my first test he thought. The test of not believing all that you see.

He had failed that test himself back in the days of the Old Republic. But in order for him to commence her training he had to retrieve her.

Venus was still running from the Storm Sharpshooters that kept shooting at her. She had finally come to her ship and jumped in when two Tie Fighters came down and started to shoot at the ship.

They would not keep her from accomplishing her mission. She started the engines and flew off before the blasts could touch the ship. She had entered Corusants atmosphere but the ships were still following her.

"Buzz off" said Venus as she flipped a switch. Five missiles erupted from her ship and blow up one fighter but missed the other one. She closed her eyes and used the Force to make it appear as if time had slowed down in her eyes, but really it just made her reaction time quicker.

She pulled the ship into a 180 and fired her laser cannons to destroy the ship.

Vader watched as Venus finished off the two ships and jumped into hyperspace.

Vader turned around, but then twisted his head back to take one last look and then walked off the bridge.


	11. Hope from Darkness

I do not own Star Wars. If you see characters you do not recognize they are probably mine. Not to be mean but if I don't get more reviews I will not continue the story. **I also need some reviews if you would rather stop before the movies or go through them.**

**Hope from Darkness**

When Venus looked through the records on Coruscant she saw that Anakin had come from a planet called Tatooine. That planet was were she would find most of her information.

When Venus had landed on Tatooine she saw that it was a hot, desert planet. She used the Force to disguise herself so the locals wouldn't give her any trouble. She went up to a person who was walking and asked where they were.

The man replied "This is Mos Eisley. You look as though you could use a place to sleep. If you wish you could come to my home and have dinner with my family." Venus thought for a minute and said to herself that she could kill them if they posed a threat. "I will go" she said.

Venus and the man jumped into the man's landspeeder and flew off. While they were riding the man spoke "The name's Owen by the way. What's your's?" Venus hesitated for a minute and said without looking at him "Ja-ni."

"So where do you come from Ja-ni." She didn't answer him. "Okay can you at least tell me about your friends or family." Yet again she did not answer. "Guess we just won't talk then."

When they had arrived at Owen's house a boy around the age of 5ran out yelling "Uncle Owen. Uncle Owen." Owen bent down and picked the young boy onto his shoulders. "Oh, excuse my rudeness this is my nephew Luke Skywalker." A surprised look came across Venus's face "Did you say Skywalker."

"Yes, I did why?" Venus shook her head and said "Never mind" as she started to walk into the house. "Strange lady isn't she Luke."

"Yup."

Vader had three Star Destroyers looking for Venus but to no avail. Vader was sitting in his chambers with his helmet off, trying to breathe. As soon as he healed himself the darkside left him and his body went back to normal.

He used the Force to make the dome fall back into place so he could breathe. If only he had trained her more. Then maybe they could find the secret to heal him from his wounds. Just then an officer walked in. The helmet was attached back into place as the man started to speak. "My lord the Emperor wishes to speak to you." Vader walked away without saying a word.

The Lars family had set down for dinner. While they were eating Owen saw that Ja-ni had something on her mind. He asked her if she did and she responded "Do you know of a man named Anakin Skywalker." Luke looked up when he heard of his fathers name. "Do you know something about my father."

Owen frowned and said "All we know about him is that he died from a crash a week after Luke was born." Venus could tell that they had been lying to the boy for some time.

She looked at Luke and thought if you only knew how wrong they are.

The Emperor showed up in person instead of a holo to speak to his apprentice. "As of now lord Vader you will discontinue your search for your apprentice. I will pick someone from my _Royal Guard _to continue the search."

"She is searching through my past. Wouldn't it be wiser if it was I who continued the search" said Darth Vader. "Are you saying that I am unwise lord Vader."

"No, I am sorry my master I didn't mean any disrespect."

"Good. It has come to my attention that the Kaminoans have went behind my back and have secretly made their own Clone army. I want you to investigate this personally." "It shall be done."

It was nightfall on Tatooine. Luke had just fallen asleep. Venus was sitting on a window sill when Owen walked up behind her. "How do you know Anakin Skywalker" he said.

Still looking at the night shy she did a fake laugh and said "I'm not sure if I really do."

Owen didn't quite understand but in response he said "Just don't get the boys hopes up. Oh yeah I almost forgot. We're going into town tomorrow if you want to come with us." She nodded her head and Owen walked away.

The Emperor's ship had launched and was heading for Coruscant. But before the Emperor had left the ship Darth Vader had a plan already set in motion. He would send a bounty hunter to retrieve Venus.

When she came back she would not be allowed to leave his side. None of the Emperor's assassins would be able to kill her if he were there.

Not even the Emperor himself would try and kill her. The Emperor and himself were friends, yes, but neither would dare get in the others way.

General Veers had entered the room with documents in hand. "These are the names of the bounty hunters you have ordered my lord." Vader took the list and skimmed through it until one name caught his eye. "General."

"Yes my lord."

"I want more information on this bounty hunter named Boba Fett."

The Emperor was inside his office looking through documents when a man in a dark cloak appeared.

"Ah, you have finally arrived. I need you to find a young girl named Ja-ni and bring her to me alive. And I mean alive. Do you understand Janmba."

"Yes, my master."


	12. Old Man

I do not own Star Wars. If you see characters you do not recognize they are probably mine. Not to be mean but if I don't get more reviews I will not continue the story.I also need some reviews if you would rather stop before the movies or go through them.

**Old Man**

A man with a rusty suit of armor walked into the ready room. Vader turned his chair around to see the man.

"It seems that your resume doesn't give you the credit you deserve" said the dark lord.

"Some things I prefer not to put on their for personal reasons" said the bounty hunter. Vader glanced down to see the hunters blaster. "May I see your weapon." Boba Fett took the gun from it's holster and throw it to Vader.

"A EE- 3 Blaster Rifleif I'm not mistaken. A much different weapon from your father's."

"My father didn't have the tech to make what we have today. What am I doing here anyways?"

"I am in need of your expertise bounty hunter. I need you to find this girl." Vader threw a picture and some background information on Venus across his desk. Fett skimmed a few pages and then said "Your saying she is going to planets that have something to do with an Anakin Skywalker."

"Yes, it seems she wants to get more information about his life. Here is some background info on him (Vader had some parts taken out for obvious reasons)."

"Why would she chase after a dead guy" said Fett. "I don't know" replied Vader.

Venus was walking through Mos Eisleywith Owen, Luke, and an old man. Luke didn't get to see the city much. He was always helping his aunt and uncle on the farm. Venus was watching Luke looking at machine parts and begging his uncle to buy him something.

It was actually quite amusing. "Have you ever been to big cities like this before Ja-ni" said the old man. "Most of the cities I've been to were just like this" she lied. The man smiled. She didn't get that old man even though he seemed familiar somehow.

The man slapped Owen on the back and said "You know Owen I'm thirsty. Why don't we let Ja-ni watch Luke while you and me get a drink." He grabbed Owen on the shoulder and almost dragged him into a bar.

Luke took Venus's hand and started running with to somewhere. "Where are we going? Stop and tell me" she said. They ran inside a tent and Venus saw some sort of racer. Luke pointed at it "This car was driven by my father.

He was the only boy, or human for that matter, that could drive a pod racer." Venus slowly walked up to and closed her eyes and went deep into the Force as she touched it.

_She saw a little boy working day and night on this racer._ That must be Anakin she thought. _A woman walked up and Anakin turned around and hugged her. "Is it already time for dinner mom."_ Venus stared at the women. That's Anakin's mother? _A Jedi walked up behind him and said don't think use your instincts. They will serve you well. She then saw Anakin crying because he had to leave his mother but he told her he would come back to her. "Anakin this is my friend and my apprentice Obi-wan. " _Venus opened her eyes "Obi-wan."

Luke ran over and picked up a tool. "I've almost got this ready. Do you think you can help me with the rest of the repairs." Venus thought for a minute "Hand me that Fusion Cutterover there." Luke smiled and threw it towards her.

Boba was in his _Slave 1_ and was looking through the documents Vader had handed him. "Tatooine" he said. The _Slave 1_blasted off.

Janmba was on Tatooinelooking for Venus. He had passed through many bars and hideouts showing her picture around. Everyone he asked had never seen her before. She's probably using the Force to disguise herself he thought.

He walked into a hut and saw a small boy working on a pod racer and someone else working under the racer. "I wish to speak to the adult here." The person under the car got out and stood up. Janmba grabbed his saber and ignited it. With a thrust of Venus's arm a lightsaber came out of her sleeve. She powered up the saber and the clashed sabers immediately.

"Run Luke, run" said Venus. Luke dashed out the tent and ran as fast as he could. "Be glad Venus the Emperor has ordered that you be left alive."

"I don't need any favors from YOU!"

Venus went onto the ground and kicked Janmba in the head. She had hit him so hard that his head went through the ceiling and he looked as if he was stuck. Venus ran out of the building just as it began to collapse.

Janmba rose from the ruins and he had blood all over his face. "You should wipe yourself off. You don't want to look like that when you die" said Venus.

Janmba growled at her. He jumped and brought his saber down against hers. The clash had created a shockwave because of it's power. Janmba continually tried to beat her into submission.

But she was to strong for that. Venus then dodged an attack and jumped onto one of the buildings. Janmba followed and Force pushed her and Venus hit the building. He got to her before she could get her back off of the building and Janmba pushed his saber to where it almost sliced her throat.

"It all ends her" said Janmba. Just as he said that a blue saber sliced through his torso.

As Janmba's body fell she could see the old man behind him with a sapphire lightsaber. The blade powered down. Venus looked at the helt and it looked familiar.

She looked up in shock and said "Obi-wan Konebi." Obi-wan nodded his head.

"We have much to talk about you and I."


	13. Truth behind the Mask

**Janmba is my own character. Don't ask how I came up with the name because I couldn't tell you. Need at least 26 reviews to keep the story going. And also post whether you would like it to go into the movies.**

**Truth behind the Mask**

Owen and Luke had went home after the accident. While Venus went to Obi-wan's home. "So what's your name" said Obi. "I told you it's Ja-ni" said Venus.

"No I mean your other name."

"Oh, it is Darth Venus."

"Well Venus, you came to learn more about Anakin Skywalker didn't you."

"Yes, sir." Obi-wan put his left hand onto his chin and rubbed the bread he had grown. "Anakin was my pupil. Me and my master had found him on Tatooine. We brought him back with us because we thought he might be the Chosen One."

"The Chosen One" said Venus. "Yes, the Chosen One prophesied to bring balance to the Force and destroy the Sith. Although now it seems that we misread it. The first time I started to notice Anakin's change was after the battle of Geonosis. I thought nothing of it at the time. All Jedi have doubts and feel stress when they are still Padawans. If Anakin had only told me about his wife and the other problems he was having. I could have helped him. I could have done more."

"Anakin had a wife."

"Yes, her name was Padme. I think it was one of the reasons he turned. He was so intent on trying to save her that he would have done anything." Obi-wan put his head in his hands. His words were a bit muffled, "I failed him. I wasn't ready to train someone like him. I still remember him burning on the lava of Mustafar. Saying he hated me and the way he looked at me. I thought of that man as a brother and tried to help him the way a brother would. Maybe if I only tried more to save him. Maybe..."

"Don't beat yourself up. It wasn't your fault. I have been seeing visions of Anakin's past is their any planet that you can think of that I could go to next."

"Try Naboo that was where he and Padme probably got married. Be careful because I know that Vader will not let something that he wants get away that easily. You can stay here until nightfall and then go out on your **Intercoptor**."

"Thank you sir." That night Venus got into the cockpit and prepared to blastoff. Obi-wan spoke to Venus telepathically before she went out of orbit "Do not fully give in to the darkness like Anakin did I can still sense good in you. And Venus may the Force be with you." Venus smiled and said "May the Force with you too old man." She blasted off into hyperspace.

Unknown to Venus Boba Fett was on a dark side of the moon watching her jump into hyperspace. "The only planet in that direction is Naboo." Fett hit the switch and the stars turned into streams off light as he left Tatooine for Naboo."

Meanwhile Darth Vader looked into files about Venus's family. Vader came to the document about her father. He looked at the medical records and saw something that puzzled him. It says here that he was sterile, he thought. It was possible that the wife had cheated, but Vader didn't think so from the way her records looked. She was to clean to do anything like that.

"What are you Venus."

Venus was walking around a castle she had recognized from a vision on her way here. She looked over the railing to see Anakin and Padme playing on the grounds of the castle.

She walked inside a room and saw Anakin confess his love to Padme. Venus walked over to what seemed like an alter and touched it.

As she touched it she saw Padme in a white gown and Anakin take her hand and put a ring on it. This must be where they got married she thought. Suddenly Venus felt a sting in her neck. Everything started to go black. "I let dooownnnn my guarrrrr." She fell to the floor.

Boba fifty feet away lowered his rifle "Got you little girl." While she was sedated Venus saw another vision. It was on Mustafar again but this time it was Anakin and Padme talking.

"_You and I can rule the galaxy, make things we want to be. I have become the most powerful Jedi ever and I'm doing it all for you." _

"_Anakin your breaking my heart. Your going down a path I can't follow._" The vision ended.

Vader stood over Venus and then handed the bounty hunter his money. Fett took out the credits and looked at it. "Theirs a thousand more credits here than there supposed to be."

"I am going to need your services in the near future and that is a down payment of what is to come."

"I'll consider it." Fett walked out and the door closed behind him. Vader sat in the chair next to Venus. Vader had done a blood test on her to find out if that really was her mother and father. It turned out that the mother was her biologically mother but the father wasn't.

What was even more interesting was that Vader had also done a blood test on himself and Venus's blood matched his own!

From what Vader could remember Anakin had never been on Raven 5 before. So how did she relate to him. Vader went deep into the Force and found that there was a connection.

Then it came to Vader the prophecy read that there would be one to lead the Sith to victor and another to bring balance to it. Vader had always thought that it was only talking about one person, but maybe it was talking about two people!

Vader had lead the Sith to victor could Venus be the one to bring balance back. He could not allow that Vader ignited his saber and held it up high.

"ARRRGGHHH" is all he could say as he plunged the lightsaber down.


	14. Back in Action

Sorry I haven't been able to update in awhile but it's hard to do with school going on.

**Back in action**

Vader raised the saber and stared at the hole he had. It was mere millimeters away from Venus's body. "What's wrong with me" said the dark lord. He started to remember the past battles that they'd had. Venus was the same as he was and Vader will found out why that is. Besides he couldn't kill her yet. If he was to destroy the Emperor and seize the throne he would need her. I will kill her after I have become Emperor. Vader walked back over to the bed that Venus was sleeping on. He grabbed the mattress and flipped it over. Venus jumped up with a start. "Good your up. It's time to start your training. Prepare to hate me more than anyone you've every known" said Darth Vader. "I already hate you for waking me up so early" said Venus. "Good than were half way there."

"Thank you for the information General" said the Emperor. The link was then cut. "It seems that Janmba failed me. At least he died on Tatooine because if he didn't I would make death seem like paradise." A holoimage of Vader and Venus appeared before the Emperor. "You wish to speak with me master" said Vader. "Ah, I see you have your apprentice beside you today lord Vader." "Yes master a Navy vessel found her." "Well that's good she can accompany you on your next mission." "To Kamino master." "Yes it seems that my speculation was correct." "If I my train Venus for at least one more week master she would become a great asset." The Emperor sighed and said "I will allow it." Vader nodded a thank you and the Emperor cut his link. Vader stood up and told Venus to stand. "I want you to watch this recording" said Vader. "I want to know if you think you could keep up with these two in battle." The monitor switched on and Venus say the Emperor speaking to a little green man. After watching the battle Vader turned to her "Do you think that you could keep up with them Venus." "No, they are to quick for me master." Vader turned his head to look at the screen "Do not think I am incompetent." "But master..." "Venus you may not have the power yet but you will. Someday you will rise up and destroy me." "Master I would never." Vader interrupted her once again "Venus have you ever heard of the Sith'ari." "No, what is it." "It is a prophecy that a person will be born and lead the Sith to victory. Then it will bring balance to the Force. The Emperor and everyone else will thought that the person that is mentioned was me. But it now seems that it was talking about two people. Me the one to lead the Sith to victory and than you to bring balance to the Force by destroying me. But until that time comes I know at least one thing. You are my daughter." Venus stood in shock. She then fell to her knees "But what about my father on Raven 5." "He was sterile Venus. I (pause) am your father. Search your feelings Venus, you know it to be true." As Vader said this he walked out of the room with a confused and shocked Venus behind him. She fell to her knees with tears in her eyes. Her father that was on Raven 5 was so kind and she had loved him. Now, to know that he wasn't her father was heartbreaking. As much as Venus liked Vader she didn't consider him like a father, and after what she had seen from her visions it was hard to like a man who had killed Anakin. Maybe if she stayed by Vader's side she could find a way to reawaken Anakin.

Vader sat in a chair thinking of what he had just told Venus. Maybe I shouldn't have told her, he thought. Just then the door slid open. Vader stood up in from his chair. "How did you meet my mother" said Venus. "I never meet your mother Venus" said Vader. "What!" "Anakin's mind must have sensed it was turning to the dark side and in the finally stages of the Clone Wars he must have gave some of his essence to you when you were still in your mother's womb. Which took your father's DNA from you and replaced it with his own." Venus's eyes grew wide. "It's unbelievable I know, but it's the truth" said Vader. There was a silence in the room that seemed to last an eternity. The only thing that could be heard was Vader's breathing. Then Vader finally spoke "Get ready your training starts now" said the dark lord. "I am ready master."

After the training session had ended Vader and Venus walked to the ready room. "During this mission to Kamino Venus, you will lead a squad of Imperial Commandoes to sever the security system so our garrison of troopers can invade the complex." "No, offense master but they will only slow me down." "Maybe, but they have weapons that you do not have. Meet your new teammates. This is 07 or Sev. 40 or Fixer. 62 or Scorch, and 38 Boss." "Nice to meet you miss Venus" said Scorch as he bowed.


	15. Imperial Commando

**Imperial Commando**

Venus took a long look at them and said "Have you ever seen any action before soldiers." Scorch laughed "We were seeing action before you were even thought of."

Venus smiled "Good maybe I won't have to babysit after all." Scorch replied "Hey..."

"You know she's got a point Scorch" said Sev. "Oh so your on her side now."

"That's enough bickering Deltas" said Boss. "YES, SIR" replied the team. Darth Vader breathed in and out for a few seconds before he said "Venus you and Delta squad will infiltrate the compound by sea." Vader turned his head towards a shadow in the hallway "Boba Fett you will take it by the landing docks."

Venus saw Fett step out. He wore a rusty looking suit of armor and a jet pack. Venus could have mistaken Fett for Vader. The way they moved. Their talking. It was the same. "Wouldn't it be wiser if I were to come in from below since I know the inside?"

"I will need your expertise later on when Venus unlocks the front doors. We will be arriving on Kamino in ten hours. I'd advise you get the men ready Fett." Boba walked off without saying a word. "Delta squad let us get ready too" said Boss. When Vader and Venus were alone, Venus asked a question that had been on her mind since Vader mentioned the mission. "Are you not going too lead the troops on the battle of Kamino master."

"No I am entrusting that to Fett and trusting you to keep an eye on him. Before the ship lands I want us to train a little more."

They walked into a private room where they could train and before they started Vader remembered something that his master had taught him.

_Tell me what you regard as your greatest strength, so I will know how best to undermine you; tell me of your greatest fear, so I will know which I must force you to face; tell me what you cherish most, so I will know what to take from you; and tell me what you crave, so that I might deny you. _

He turned to Venus and said to her "If you are able to make me concede defeat I will tell you all you want to know about Anakin Skywalker." He could see Venus become intrigued and then immediately become serious. Good, Vader thought.

Venus jumped at Vader and began slashing at him. Vader blocked every attack, but to Venus it looked as if she was driving him back. When Venus realized she was just being allowed to slash she jumped back. Maybe if I did the same as on Coruscant.

"You shouldn't think Venus you must act on instinct. Use your anger; only your hatred can defeat me." Instead of letting Venus attack, Vader began the offense. After a while Venus became exhausted. Vader thought; Yes this is it. When all else fails she will have to use it. This is where she will have to employ the power of the dark side. "Come now I expect better of my daughter. Your acting like a Jedi and not a Sith lord." Vader paused "You hate me, don't you?"

"No, I only hate what you've become." Those words cut Vader deep. More than any wound. "Good now use that as your power. Feel the dark side flowing through you, use it strike me down with it." Venus thrust her saber forward. Vader quickly dodged and cut off her hand!

She began screaming in a pain. "It is necessary" Vader said "Since you will not listen to me and use the dark side; this will be your punishment."

Venus's eyes turned from a fiery red to a pale yellow. "How could you do that to me" she yelled.

Venus fought through the pain of losing her arm to make one final strike that cut off Vader's left hand. Underneath the mask Vader smiled "See what happens when you employ the dark side" said Vader "take another look at your hand."

Venus looked and saw that her hand had magically reattached. "That's right Venus I never really cut off your hand. But do you now see what I meant about the power of the dark side. If you can control it, you can become more powerful than the Emperor himself."

Venus nodded. "Let's go" Vader said. "Get ready Venus it's time for the mission."

Delta Squad and Venus were inside a Imperial sub vessel riding through the ocean to get to the cloning building. Boss then said "Listen up Delta's. lord Venus is are field commander, I expect you to follow orders just as if they came from lord Vader himself."

"How could a little girl be caught up in this battle" said Sev. "I don't know" said Fixer. "But she has already killed more than her share of people." Venus could hear them speaking about her in the background but she didn't care.

All she was worried about was her new goal in her life. Trying to bring her real father back from wherever he had gone. Vader was only apart of her real father.

She would have to help heal the wounds of his mind to make him turn back to the light. Another thing came in her mind. Why wasn't she seduced by the dark side.

As many times as she had used it, why hadn't she been totally turned. Maybe it was because she was Anakin's daughter or that she was the chosen one. She didn't want to use that power any more. It made her feel cold and sick.

From here on she would try her best not to kill anymore except when there was no other choice. Instead of becoming a Sith lord she would train herself as a Jedi. She could access the documents that the Jedi Temple owned and could train from them. Then when she destroyed Palpatine she could save her father from what he had become.

She could turn him back to the light.

Venus snapped out of her daydream when Boss said "All right Delta Squad let's form up and subdue that compound."


	16. Brothers in Arms

I would appreciate some more reviews. Also I would like some reviews on whether you want it to go into the movies.

**Brothers in Arms**

"Boba Fett will lead the 501st on an assault on the facility" said the commanding officer through the troopers Hud. "All right troops" Boba Fett was speaking through a comlink device. "Everyone fan out across the landing decks." The troopers did what they were ordered.

I just hope that the girl can open up the security doors before all the troops die thought Fett.

A Clone Trooper's head rolled across the ground at Boss's feet. "I want this area cleaned up Deltas" said Boss.

Venus was on the computer looking through the network trying to find the control room. "Delta Squad" she yelled. Delta Squad formed around Venus in a matter of seconds.

"The center of the facility is located here. I want Boss, Sev, and Fixer and get a sample of the cloning DNA to go to the control room, while Scorch and I destroy the cloning room."

"Yes, ma'am" they responded. Fixer, Sev, and Boss were already down the hall by the time Venus stood up. "Let's go Scorch."

"Boba Fett was talking through the headset to a commander onboard the Veranda. "Our reinforcements are down by 20. lord Vader will not be pleased bounty hunter."

"Listen up Commander" Fett said sarcastically. "Vader put me in charge personally. So if you have a problem with the way I work then take your complaints to Vader." Boba Fett turned off his comlink, pissed as hell. Maybe I should just leave the troopers here to die he thought.

Although he did like the look of that Venus girl.

"Strong, evil, and feisty. Just the way I like them."

Venus deflected another blaster bolt towards a Clone trooper and slashed the first one. Just around the corner is the Cloning room. Suddenly Venus felt a disturbance in the Force.

She turned around to see a Clone trooper with a ChaingunThen she saw Scorch about to get shoot by the trooper. She jumped in front of Scorch and centered herself in the Force.

With a few flicks of her saber the blast were deflected back. One had somehow managed to get past her saber and wounded Scorch in the leg. She turned around to see Scorch on the floor holding his leg, blood gushing out of it.

"Leave me Miss Venus. It's only a flesh wound I'll get over it." Venus was heading to the door when she remembered. No this is what the old me would have done.

Not the Jedi that I have now become.

She picked up Scorch and throw him over her shoulder. "Miss Venus sit me down if you don't you will certainly be killed."

"Then I'll take that chance." When Venus entered the room she ignited her saber and deflected the blasts and while she did this she used the Force to grab all the thermal denators on Scorch's belt and threw them at the cloningpods and the life support system.

The machines blew up taking a couple of Clone Troopers with them. Scorch started to speak to Boss through his Hud. "Delta Squad I've been hit. We need back up. Repeat we need back up."

"07 go help 62."

"Right away boss." 38 then turned to Fixer "Let's finish this demolition Delta."

"Yes, sir."

As Venus walked out of the door she saw Sev running towards her. "Are you alright Miss Venus."

"Yes solider. Where is Delta 38."

"He's still in the center room mis."

"Then stop talking and give me cover fire on my back." She walked up the hallway while Sev was shooting the Clone Troopers behind her. When they arrived to the control room it was already demolished. "Good to see you alive Miss Venus."

"Did you get the cloning sample that I asked for."

"Yes." Fixer was over at a barley working console and said "Bad news the Clone Troopers have found where we are and are sending fifty troops this way." Sev walked over and gave some bacta to Scorch. Scorch got on his feet and lifted his rifle.

"Why is it that we always get the hard jobs."

"Because were the best of the best Delta" said Boss. "If I'm going out, its with a bang." Venus then said to all of them "Scorch is right this is where we make our stand. Our _Last Stand_. I want to die with a saber in my hands. What about you?"

They all replied "Yes ma'am."


	17. THE LAST STAND

I would appreciate some more reviews. Also I would like some reviews on whether you want it to go into the movies. Sorry about the X-men title.

**The Last Stand**

Delta Squad was preparing for the Clone Troopers that were arriving in about ten minutes. They had went out into the four way hall thinking if something went wrong they could make an escape route. Venus was spouting new orders to the troops ever second.

"Set a trap there Delta. Take that explosive and put it near that door. Let's do some reconstruction there Delta."

"We have about two more minutes Miss Venus."

"Okay check your weapons. Let's take advantage of those sniping positions." Fixer and Sev got behind a couple of crates and took out their sniper rifle attachments. "Boss I want you and Scorch to be in control of explosives and grenades." Venus unhooked the saber from her belt and said "Let the war with our brothers begin."

Clone troopers turned the corner and started to fire. "Set off explosives one and two." Two bombs were detonated and about ten troops were killed. Sev and Fixer were getting head shot after head shot. Scorch and Boss were throwing EC detonators which paralyzed the Clone troopers long enough to allow Venus to take them out with her lightsaber.

It had been fifteen minutes into the battle when Fixer was hit and took cover because of his wound. Boss yelled over to Scorch "Go help 40."

"On it sir." As soon as Scorch left Boss was hit and he dove for cover. Sev and Scorch were to bogged down with the blaster fire to fire back. Venus was all alone.

She used all the techniques that Vader had taught her, but there were too many Clone Troopers. She knew that this is where she would die. After all that has happened, all that she had learned she was to die here and accomplish nothing.

Suddenly an explosion came from the roof. Then from the smoke of the explosion Boba Fett appeared! Dark Troopers followed. Fett started firing rockets and using his Flamethrower the Clones were being pushed back! Fett started to make his way towards Venus.

He pulled his EE- 3 Blaster Rifle out because his rockets were already used up. Fett and Venus were back to back.

Fett was firing at troopers while Venus was deflecting their attacks. After a couple of more shots and Force pushes all the Clone Troopers had been defeated. Boba Fett turned to Venus and said "Looks like you owe me one beautiful." A shootfrom a Clone Sharpshooter that was left was heading right for Fett's head. With a flick of Venus's lightsaber she reflected it back and the Clone let out "ARRRRGGGGGHHHH**." **

"Call it even." Venus smiled and nodded as a Dark Trooper came up beside them. "Sir it seems that the Clones are making their escape." Venus got her orders out before Fett.

"Order all the Shock Troopers outside and tell them to fire at will." What was left of the Shock Troopers ran outside and blew up most of the transports that were taking off. Venus walked over to Delta Squad who were being cured withbacta"Delta Squad." The squad looked up at Venus. "Good work." If the Deltas didn't have their helmets on she would have seen them smiling.

Venus walked in to see Darth Vader at his desk. "I heard you did very well today Venus. You took down fifty Clone Troopers. You have done well."

"Thank you master."

"But I have also heard that you risked your life for a member of Delta Squad. A Sith lord doesn't not care about the death of a comrade."

"Does that mean if I die you wouldn't care about me." Vader's breathing stopped for a second. "That is not the same thing" said the dark lord. "Yes it is, those men are my brothers when I am out on the battlefield." Darth Vader sighed. "You are just like me when I was your age. And maybe in a way your right. In any case, you did the right thing Venus."

Venus looked at Vader the way she had never looked at him before. Not as a Sith lord or her master, but as her father. "Thank you _father_." Venus turned around and was about to walk out the door when Vader spoke to her again.

"One more thing Venus. The bounty hunter has left to capture a smuggler on Tatooine. I thought you might want to know." The door closed behind Venus without her saying anything. As Vader sat in his chair he thought about the last couple of years he had spent with Venus. After all this time he was starting to become his old self again. After years and years of trying to keep those feelings buried Venus had made them rise again.

Although he would never let anyone know it, he was fearful of that. If he became Anakin again he would become vulnerable, lose most of the power that he had gained, lose any hope of learning how to save people he loved from death. Before he met Venus he couldn't afford to lose all that.

But now he had a daughter. Vader had sensed earlier on that Venus was going to change him back to Anakin. The only reason he had for staying with the darkside was the power to save people from death. So that he would never lose his daughter.

Because if she would be torn away from him like his mother and Padme then his old self would truly be dead.

As Venus walked down the hallway she noticed that the Stromtroopers were looking at her differently. It's like they thought of her as a comrade instead of a commander.

Today when she was willing to risk her life for a trooper; she had won more than their trust she had won their loyalty.


	18. Fall of a Jedi

**Come on people some more reviews please. It's getting down to the wire people we have only got _two maybe three chapters left_ (Including this chapter). If you want it to go into the movies I will need some more reviews.** **Plus if I go into the movies I promise to give you the best lightsaber duel of all time. YODA VERSUS DARTH VADER.**

**Fall of a Jedi**

Blaster fire was coming from all over the place. How did this ever happen, thought Venus. The Jedi master was parryingever blow that she made. If only I wasn't so arrogant than all of this could have been avoided.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This was the most boring assignment Venus had ever had. She was back on the Death Star looking over it until the Emperor came to inspect it. Tedious inspection drills and guarding impregnable force field generators was all there was to do.

Venus was sitting at a table spinning the new lightsaber she had just built. The door slid open and a Stormtrooper walked through. "lord Venus, a transport has just arrived we need you to inspect the prisoners."

"You're big boys you can do it yourself" said Venus. "lord Vader himself wants you to be there." Venus sighed at least it was something to do.

She had arrived to see the transport land on the flight deck. It looked as though a hundred prisoners had piled out of the transport. A prisoner with black hair stepped out. He immediately caught Venus's eye. He doesn't seem to belong to a bunch of smugglers. Usually smugglers had beards that weren't fully grown, cuts, and were caked with dirt.

But this one was well shaven and looked like he hadn't been touched. She hadn't sensed anyone one who had connections with the Force aboard. "You've inspected ever one of these people have you not."

"Yes, lord Venus."

"Then I am going to the training room. It seems that you can handle this without me." Venus walked off with an uneasy feeling but she shook it off.

Vader was on an assignment to liberate Fanar and had been gone for a couple of days. It gave Venus time to think of all the things that had happened for the past weeks. She was the daughter of the most powerful Sith lord ever and the most powerful Jedi to ever live.

She also remembered the first time she had seen her real father. Then the shock of when she found out Darth Vader, the dark lord of the Sith, the most ruthless man in the galaxy, was actually her father. Two practice droids held their lightsabers in an offensive position. Venus stopped daydreaming to hold her saber in a defensive position. Remember, she told herself, A Jedi use their lightsaber for protection and defense never for attack. She had learned that lesson from the many holos she had watched.

The two droids dashed towards her and started precise strikes towards her arms to disarm her. She blocked the attacks coming at her with ease. It was hard to control her emotions. The dark part of her kept urging her to use her anger to give her focus and power. But the true side of her, the part that was Anakin's daughter, told her different.

One of the droids had left themselves open when Venus heard a commander over the intercom. "Attention all troopers there is a prison break. Everyone gather hanger 84G immediately" Immediately Venus shut down the training room and ran out the door. She turned on her comlink to hear any more news. "Miss Venus we need you to meet up with a detachment of the 501st who have returned from an exterior inspection."

"Understood commander I'm on my way."

The blast doors opened to show about fifteen Stormtroopers fighting about fifty rebels. Venus unclipped her lightsaber and jumped in front of a rebel and Forced pushed him against a wall. I am going to have to try my best not to kill any of them, she thought.

She ignited her lightsaber and deflected the blaster fire pointed her way. She could easily deflect the blasts with a few flicks of her saber, but the real problem was not killing any of the rebels when she got close to one.

Venus cut them and stabbed them in ways that would not kill them. "Miss Venus" a commander said over the comlink. "Go ahead commander."

"It seems the prison break originated at cell block 2180" Venus called over to the troops "Let's move out."

With blaster fire coming from their fronts and backs the troopers still managed to get to the prison cell. It doesn't take five minutes for the Stormtroopers to overtake the prison block. "Miss Venus it seems one of the Rebels has stolen the plans for the Death Star. We need those plans back."

Venus felt the Force flow through her and told a Storm Sharpshooter to come with her. "I want you to immobilize that man there, but I want him alive. And don't let anyone come within three feet of that man's body." The Sharpshooter nodded. He took up his sniper rifle, aimed, and fired hitting the man in the leg. As soon as the shoot was fired Venus started jumping platform to platform towards the Rebel. When he fell to the ground other Rebels tried to grab the holodisk that he had with him, but the Storm Sharpshooter picked them all off.

Venus soon got to the paralyzed body of the Rebel and grabbed the disk while deflecting a couple of blaster shots. Another signal came from Venus's comlink "Miss Venus."

"What is it now commander?"

"The Rebels have taken control of the firing room." These Rebels are starting to get on my nerves, Venus thought to herself.

It didn't take long for Venus and the 501st to gain control of the firing room. As soon as they took control Venus got another signal from the comlink. "Miss Venus it seems the plans that you brought back before were just a copy."

"Damn, the Rebels are smarter than I thought."

"It seems that the Rebels are making an escape on one of our transports. Destroy the transport and retrieve the plans." Venus ran through the corridors and deflected blaster fire on the way. She went through the blaster door and saw the transport. She looked around to see a Shock Trooper finishing off a Rebel. "Trooper stop playing around and destroy that transport."

"Yes, lord Venus." It took three shots to bring the transport down, but it eventually was destroyed. Suddenly Venus felt a rift through the Force. She turned around to see the man that she had suspicions of earlier wielding a green lightsaber. She jumped down to meet the Jedi face to face.

Darth Vader was on his personal shuttle heading towards the Death Star. "My lord I have just received information that a bunch of Rebels have started a prison break and are trying to take the plans for the Death Star." Vader replied back to the officer "My apprentice Darth Venus is on board I think she can handle it; or do you doubt her abilities commander."

"No, my lord but a Jedi has been released also and is currently battling Venus." Vader breathed in and out deeply for a few seconds and thought she has never fought a Jedi before she might not be able to handle it. "I want to be on the Death Star in one minute commander."

"It shall be done my lord."

Blaster fire was coming from all over the place. How did this ever happen, thought Venus. The Jedi master was parryingever blow that she made. If only I wasn't so arrogant than all of this could have been avoided.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You are very skillfully Jedi. You're actually making me have to try at this." The Jedi responded with this remark, "You should do or do not there is no try." During the fight Venus was learning much of how the Jedi fought. It seems that the Jedi don't beat their foes into submission, but use grace and precise strikes to defeat their enemy. Venus had watched a holo of the different lightsaber techniques that the Jedi employed and it appeared that this Jedi was using style seven or Vaapad

So he is using my own power against me, well I'll have to fix that. She jumped at the Jedi and swung her saber down, but the Jedi was somehow able to absorb the impact and throw her backwards.

Before she hit the wall she spread her legs in such a way that it absorbed the impact and she was able to throw herself back at the Jedi with twice the speed. The Jedi was thrown off balance and hit the ground. The Jedi got back up and said "It is a shame that you waste your talents by serving the darkside of the Force." Venus smiled. If he only knew. Then Venus spoke to the Jedi. "Look around, your troops have been captured you should just give up," I don't want to have to hurt you, muttered Venus.

"Whether I give up or not the outcome will be the same. So if I have to go then I will not let a Sith lord live." Oh, great, thought Venus. Venus saw the Jedi close his eyes and reach deep into the Force. He suddenly disappeared before her very eyes! Venus looked around but couldn't see him anywhere. Then Venus felt an intense pain come from her stomach.

She looked down to see that the Jedi Master's lightsaber had pierced her stomach. He retracted the lightsaber and Venus fell to the floor.

Darth Vader had just stepped through the blast door when he saw his apprentice fall to the floor. No, this couldn't have happened again.

Vader lifted his hand and Force pushed the Jedi so hard that he became unconscious. Vader ran over to Venus and bent down to pick her up. "VENUS, VENUS" Vader yelled. Venus slowly opened her eyes "Father."

"Don't die on me Venus; you know more than anyone how many times this has happened to me. Do not die on me too."

"Father, whatever happens don't blame yourself for this you've done that too much already. I did this myself. Father listen to me just this once. Do not fully trust the Emperor he has lied to you before and you didn't kill ..." Venus's body started to become limp. No not this time.

He tried to use what he knew of the darkside to try and revive her, but it was no use. Vader sat her body down and turned to the Jedi that had just regained consciousness. The Jedi could see Vader's anger radiating off of him.

Vader started to Force choke the Jedi and had paralyzed his whole body. He used the Force to bring the Jedi over to him. "Do you realize what you've done." Vader turned his head to look at the Jedi.

"She was becoming one of you. She was using the lightside and yet you still killed her. The Jedi have taken my wife and my limbs from me and yet they still are not satisfied, they have to take my only child too." He tightened his grip on the Jedi's throat.

"I swear that ever last Jedi will be purged from the entire galaxy even if I have to kill myself to do it." He brought the Jedi close to him and started punching the Jedi with his powerful cybernetic arms. After five minutes Vader stopped punching the body when he could no longer tell what he was punching.

The dark lord picked up his only apprentice, his only daughter, and took her to his shuttle.


	19. Epilogue

**Well this is it people the final chapter. It's been fun and if you want it to follow into the movies just review. And remember if I get enough reviews I will give you the greatest duel of all time YODA VERSUS DARTH VADER.**

**Epilogue**

The entire 501st legion was at the funeral of lord Venus. They gave Venus a one hundred gun salute to honor her courage and bravery on the battlefield. The entire legion of the 501st felt a certain saddens because Venus had always been with them on the battlefield.

Underneath Vader's mask tears were in his eyes. His own flesh and blood, the only one to ever know his true pain was now dead. Even the Emperor himself was at the funeral. The Emperor walked over to his young apprentice and spoke to him. "I am truly sorry for your loss lord Vader. I will see to it personally that every single Jedi is destroyed. You will have your revenge my friend."

"Thank you my master."

After the funeral was all over and everyone had left Vader burned Venus's body. She had wanted to become a Jedi and I will give her a Jedi burial, he thought to himself. Vader watched her body burn and when the fire finally went out he turned and walked off.

On board his personal shuttle he thought to himself in the oxygen chamber he had built. Venus was the only thing that I had left and now she's gone. The helmet that kept him from dying slowly descended onto his head. What was left of Anakin Skywalker was now dead, he had truly become Darth Vader. The mask made a suction sound as it sealed over his head.

It had been almost a year since the death of Venus. The Emperor had told Darth Vader that a Rebel base had been constructed on Raven 5. But Vader could see that he was not needed here it was the Emperor's way of telling him that he would always be under his control and he would never be able to get out of it.

The dark lord started to walk inside a house that once stood tall. He went past a couple of walls and walked through a door when he heard a youngling crying. He walked over to the cradle and looked at the child. The child reminded him of Venus.

He looked up into the skies and remembered the short time that he had spent with her. Vader looked back down and thought to himself, I wish I could have gotten to see her grow up. The one thing that bugged him the most was that she was supposed to be the chosen one, how could she die so easily.

He looked down at the baby and saw that it was trying to grab him.

Darth Vader smiled "It seems that Darth Venus was more powerful than I originally. Isn't that right Venus" as he picked up the baby.

**That's right people Venus was reincarnated. She will still look the same and will be around eighteen or twenty if I write through the movies. I also thought about pulling a George Lucas and going back and redo some of the errors in my story and some of the plot would change as well.** **If you liked this story read my other ones.**


	20. Authors Note Important!

**A/N:** Sorry people I totally forgot but if I make a sequel it will be called **Dedication through Light and Darkness.**


	21. AUTHORS NOTE 2 SEQUEL

Dedication through Light and Darkness

The new story is up. The title is above. Some changes have been made but I will inform you on the new story when I have posted them.


End file.
